


WE LOST REMUS!?

by hailey813



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailey813/pseuds/hailey813
Summary: Shenanigans with a hint of angst and comfort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello?"

"WE LOST REMUS!"

Logan jerked the phone away from his ear and listened to the heightened ramblings being yeeted through the phone. The voice through the phone was winded, obviously running, and the sound of a crowd could be heard in the background.

As Logan attempted to decipher the voice that was slowly growing higher in pitch, he gains the attention of Patton and Janus who were both seated in the living room several feet away from Logan.

It only took a moment for Janus to realize the situation at hand and practically teleported across the room.

"Virgil, what happened?" Janus asked, hitting the speaker button.

"I- I- He-"

"It is going to be fine Virgil. What happened?"

"I don't- he- he jumped out. I had to park the car. I don't know where he is?" 

Patton and Logan's eyes widened and were already running quietly to go after their friends. Janus watched Patton run up the stairs while Logan was grabbing one of the several first aid kits hidden around the house. Janus took a deep breath.

"You did good Virge. You called us, and we are going to help you. Logan's gonna drive us straight there. Where are you at right now?"

"I'm- I don't- I don't know if he is here.."

Janus furrowed in brows and rubbed his face. _It's not Virgil's fault. Don't get upset._

"Virgil," Logan interrupted, "the most efficient course of action would be to convene in the last known location Remus was sighted. From there we can strategically split up into factions, look for evidence whilst keeping open communication through our cellular devices."

"..."

"In other words," Janus turned with the phone keeping his eyes on Logan, "you need to tell us where to start."

Virgil sighed. "Okay, okay, we're-"

"You LOST my BROTHER!?!"

Janus and Logan both tensed, and Janus quickly turned the phone off speaker. 

"We are going to find him now Roman."

Roman found the phone in Janus' hand and immediately leaped for it, catching Janus by surprise. 

"What did you do!?"

"oh, i'm sorry that _your_ car door opened even though _the child lock is **supposed** to keep this exact situation from happening."_

"Oh Ho, so it's My fault the safety lock wasn't Checked when you put **Remus** in a Moving Vehicle."

Janus groaned out loud and tried getting the phone back from Roman as Patton ran down the stairs and Logan looked on.

"What happened to Mister I check to see if the door is locked at least three times?"

"the door was locked. the safety lock wasn't."

"And whose fault is that?"

"That's enough." Janus tackled Roman and pinned him down sliding the phone toward Logan.

Running his hand through his hair Logan quickly picked up the phone.

"Apologies Virgil. Your location please."

"central mall. downtown. southside."

"Thank you Virgil. Please meet us at the southside entrance in 15 minutes."

"yeah."

Logan hung up the phone and grabbed the keys by the door followed closely by Patton.

"Let's go Kiddos"


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was mostly silent after the explosion of emotion in the living room. Both Janus, in the passenger seat, and Roman, back with Patton, were attempting to get ahold of Remus through his phone, though past experience proved such methods to be improbable. 

Fourteen minutes later the men were jogging up to the dark clad figure circled up on the bench outside the southern entrance of the mall. 

Virgil's eyes rose to meet them focusing on Logan for the plan of action as they circled up.

"In order to most efficiently cover the most ground we will be splitting up. We will be communicating through the group chat any clues regarding Remus' activities and possible direction of commute, as well as any concerns about their previous location."

Logan paused a moment for the others to process and ask a question.

"Janus," Logan instructed handing him the car keys, "you will be searching outdoors. There isn't a guarantee he is in the mall at all. If you find a clue indicating Remus is in fact outside the mall, it is imperative we are notified."

Janus nodded, accepting the keys and opening the text reader on his phone.

"Patton and Virgil. You will begin searching the first floor. Virgil can inform Patton of any stores already checked. Virgil will travel east and Patton will travel west. After completing the first floor circuit, do the same again on the second floor."

Virgil squeezed his fist tighter but nodded. Patton nodded seriously. 

"Roman, you will begin your search on the third floor. Due to being a food court, searching the third floor will take the least amount of time. Once satisfied, you will begin searching the second floor."

Roman straightened and confidence radiated from him.

"I will be contacting mall security, both for assistance and as a preventative measure to keep police from getting involved."

Roman rolled his eyes, but sighed gratefully.

"Each of you will have a small handful of business cards with my contact information to hand out to cashiers and managers for if Remus happens to show up after you have already checked that location. There is also a secondary number which will get them in contact with Roman."

Logan handed a small stack to each of the men huddled around him, Janus getting only a few. 

"There are not enough for every store. Therefore be partially selective when handing out the cards. Though Remus can be unpredictable, use past experience to determine which spaces he would most likely frequent."

"Oh," Patton exclaimed. "Logan, you added a picture on the back."

The others flipped their cards to see.

"Precisely, this is intended to help you in your search by giving a visual to the person you are interviewing as well as assist them in recognizing Remus if they come across him later."

"Nice, Teach." Virgil complimented.

"So how many of these cards do you keep printed off?" Janus asked curiously.

"Preparation increases efficiency, and the most efficient use of our time and effort is to follow the plan," brushing off the question.

Logan straightened and pulled out his own phone.

"Each of you turn on your phone location setting. I will be keeping track of your movements as well as communicating any changes in plan. Are there any questions?"

Roman smiled and put his hand in the middle of the circle.

"Let's find my brother."

Patton quickly followed suit.

"For Remus!"

The other three sighed before putting their hands in as well.

"One, Two, Three.."

"Yeah" "Let's Go" "rah" "..." "Wait what are we supposed to say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Remus stretched his leg and pushed against the roof of the Chevy. Leaning back he 'walked' back and forth on the ceiling. Left right left right back right forward back left right left

"Vir-chii- I'm boored," Remus whined. "Play them sexy serenades."

Virgil sighed. "If you put your seatbelt on, then I will turn on the radio."

"LAME."

"Shit." Virgil hit the brake and swerved slightly from the car cutting him off. "Look Trashman, I'm trying not to die. Put on your seatbelt, and then I will turn on the radio."

"Hmm," Remus scrunched his face as if in deep concentration. "NOPE."

His feet began sliding across the car ceiling. 

Virgil scoffed. 

"Guess I'll have to entertain myself.."

Virgil tensed as he heard Remus mess with his zipper.

"Nope. Nope. Not in the car. I will pull this thing over and strap you into the seat myself."

"Aww, you're just saying that."

"Don't test me Ratman!"

Virgil exited off the highway.

Remus leaned forward as he slid across the seat. He gave a joyful cheer in exchange for the free ride before seeing something interesting. Remus slammed himself against the car door.

"VIRGILVIRGILVIRGIL" 

"Remus I swear.. REMUS!!!"

Remus was surprised to find himself not in a car anymore but that was neither here or there. Something much more interesting than learning to moonwalk upside down was happening. And no amount of car dodging was going to stop him now.

. . .

"Hey there Kiddo, I am looking for my friend. He tends to sometimes get himself into trouble." Patton pulled on of the cards from his pocket. "Have you seen his man here?"

"Oh um, let me get my manager.."

"Believe me if he's been though here you will remember him. He's a trashnado on wheels. Just look at the picture."

"I mean.. I can take the card, but I cannot guarantee we will use it."

"He's my brother you see, my twin, and we've lost track of each other. He looks just like me, but has a moustache?"

"I'm sorry sir, but there have been incidences before. It's against our policy to give out customer's private information."

"I'm not asking for his phone number!?"

"My roommate is 'special'. I am concerned for his well being as well as any disturbances to your fine establishment. I know you are representing your company and need to follow procedure. Please take my number, and if he causes any trouble consider accepting my assistance."

JD: seriously.. no one is taking you guys seriously??

Pat(hug)Attack: I get why.. 

Vi-: stupid stalkers screwing us sideways

Princey*: Well Said My Alliter-ate Emo

Logan Sanders: Security has agreed to email the tenants to inform the mall security office if Remus is making trouble in or around their businesses. In the meantime it would be best to continue the search as planned and inform each other through text if any of us come across anything significant.

JD: ...

Vi-: at least he stopped signing his name at the end

Princey*: why not just write an official email specs


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Babe, raise it like one foot higher."

Remy observed as his partner scaled higher upon the brick wall. There had been more setbacks than expected but the show would go on. They hadn't been advertising for this long to give up now.

"How's this?" Remy heard through his earbud.

"Perfect love."

As Emile fixed the long streamer to the side of the wall, Remy took a sip of his green tea and looked down his list. It was gonna be a stretch.

"Okay, I am coming down."

Remy hummed in acknowledgment, still glaring down the list.

"Hey uh, the others are back but.."

Remy blinked and looked to see where Emile was facing. Sure enough, the others were back from picking up the donated supplies, but were, instead of helping, filming themselves race through an obstacle course of their own design.

"Oh no." Remy marched over to the distracted entertainers and glared over his sunglasses. "I don't think so. No ma'am!"

The one with the camera quickly stopped the recording and shoved it down his pocket while the other two quickly gathered the donated supplies from their pile on the ground.

"We have had three cancellations. We haven't been able to soundcheck, safety check, or check the lighting effects. I know you aren't sabotaging this, so what the hell are you gurls thinking?"

The three men at least had the decency to look sheepish. 

"Ah come on Remy, we were just building some hype," Nate reasoned. "Livefeed is a beautiful thing."

"Not if there isn't a sh- woah," Remy startled as right then a man decked out in green tights appeared out of nowhere.

Remy and the other bandmates watched stunned as this random guy wall climbed an eight food ledge and proceeded to sprint across, adding in a few cartwheels and forward flips.

"Woah," Nate muttered. "That things like not even six inches across."

The stranger then cat leaped the gap from their ledge to a second story balcony, climbing over the safety rail.

'Interesting,' thought Remy.

This guy clearly had serious talent and skill in the world of free running. His balance and precision jumping was on point. Now how about his safety..

The stranger vaulted over the railing on the opposite side of the balcony, spinning his body over the other side. Then he did a back flip from the second story ledge but managed to catch himself with his left hand, as he completed the flip on a pole. Remy watched impressed as the man used the pole to shift his momentum around the pole and slowly descended spinning around like the queen he was.

The other guys started whooping and cheering. The man finally made it to the ground and gave an exaggerated bow. 

Remy leaned back and sipped at his green tea as he contemplated the man who upshowed his team. There was some clear gymnastics training as well as pole dancing integration.

Walking forward, Remy put his drink in the crook of his arm as he clapped slowly. The others quieted down and turned their attention to the boss. The man in green smiled widely and gave a flourish of his hand.

"Did I pass?"

Remy raised a brow.

"What else can you do?"

. . .

JD: hey v

JD: exactly where did rem escape?

Vi-: uh.. I took the exit off the bridge and was maybe halfway to the light

JD: hmm..

Pat(hug)Attack: in tHAt TrafFIC!?!?

JD: guys

JD: I dont think hes in the mall

Logan Sanders: Interesting, what evidence have you collected to come to this conclusion?

JD: well according to the jacket, pants, and shirt I've collected from the parking lot

JD: it looks like he went past the mall

Vi-: you've got to be kidding me

Pat(hug)Attack: Hes Nude!?

Princey*: In that case we should be getting his one phone call in no time 

Logan Sanders: Very well. Due to this new data, it would be best to reconvene, discuss the evidence, and decide upon an updated plan. Janus, at which location adjacent to the mall would it be best for us to assemble?

JD: well..

JD: I found the last article of clothing in the parking lot outside the sears 

JD: but I think I know where he went

Pat(hug)Attack: !!

Princey*: Do tell

JD: believe me

JD: you'll know it when you get here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi-: do you have to be so cryptic all the time?
> 
> Princey*: There is nothing wrong with a little theater to boost a sense of mystery and thrill
> 
> Vi-: sure, and then something inevitably happens and he cant tell us 
> 
> Pat(hug)Attack: Murphey's Law
> 
> Vi-: Exactly
> 
> Logan Sanders: The percent chance of such an occurance is not significant enough to be considered inevitable. Which would immediately disprove the ridiculous concept that what could potentially go wrong will in fact go wrong.
> 
> JD: so glad no one else is concerned about Virgil jinxing my life just now
> 
> Roman*: Virge, You Can't Say Macbeth!!
> 
> Pat(hug)Attack: ??
> 
> Logan Sanders: sigh


	5. Chapter 5

Remus pulled another sleeve of cups from the box and put them in place.

"So that was the year I ran away to the circus," Remus explained happily.

Nate and the others all listened attentively as they helped set up. Getting roped into menial work wasn't so bad when you had a whole group of cute guys hanging on your every word. 

Remus cackled. 

"You should have seen the look on Pop's face. He didn't recognize me at all."

Remus stopped working in an effort to breathe.

"The kid sees his "best friend" diving off a 30 foot wire, NO NETS, immediately sneaks back stage and wants to know why his royal highness lied about not coming."

Nate and the others laughed along, mostly at Remus' reactions to his own stories. Remy, monitoring, was having a hard time following the sequential events and characters, but the group found that asking question only lead to even more bizarre answers. At this point, Remy was doubting how much was fact and how much was embellishment.

"So you're pretty talented with your body control," Nate said, directing the hint towards the boss.

Remy raised a brow in return.

"Oh you have no idea," Remus gleefully bragged. "Practically payed for Brobro's tuition on the pole." 

Remus was very pleased to see several faces blush at his blunt confession.

"So what do you do now Duke?"

"Oh, I'm a moocher."

"Really," one asked, "You graduated from bread winner to couch potato?"

Remus hummed. "Nah they try to keep me pretty busy."

"Oh yeah, doing what?"

"Goat Yoga was this morning. Virge got hit right in the beans."

"Goat Yoga?" Emile asked.

"Oh yeah, you will never need a massage again after a good downward goat."

Emile opened his mouth as if to ask more, but Nate, blushing, interrupted before he had a chance.

"So Duke, what else do they make you do?"

"Yesterday I went rock climbing with DeeDee, and then fencing with BroBro. Tomorrow's stunt performing. I get to be the dummy. One time I got a bloody nose, and Pats fainted on the spot."

"You do stunt work?" Nate asked, straightening, "That's cool."

"So not exactly a couch potato," another commented.

"Your friends have an awful lot of free time to spend on you. What do they do?" 

"Eh, produce a web show."

"For a job?"

"Yeah, I was working practical and special effects, editing, and spiced up the script work but recently they brought me on camera. It's been pretty fun but way too vanilla for a connoisseur of the arts."

"So you feel like you aren't being able to reach your potential?" Emile asked.

"I can juggle and eat fire on a bed of broken glass."

Remy could feel the eyes of his colleagues on him as Duke went on about his life. Remy couldn't lie, the man had a ridiculous range of talents that could be useful to their operation. There was just a concern of safety. Duke was reckless. Remy wasn't about to let his team get needlessly injured because a newbie got bored with the routine. 

"Duke," Emile interrupted the long spiel, "you said you have tech experience?"

"Oh yeah, Nerdboy, Emo, and me lived in the black box while RoRo was in university theater. Once I made Ro run off stage puking." 

Remus laughed so hard his side started hurting.

"I see," Emile hesitated. "If you can refrain from making others sick, I would love to probe your thoughts."

Remy raised a brow at his partner. 

Emile met his gaze and gave back a reassuring nod.

Remy sighed.

"Okay bitches," Remy gave in, "dress rehearsal time. Stretch out and get your asses on stage in ten."

. . .

Janus allowed a few minutes to search the parking lot further, but he wasn't finding any more random pieces of clothing. Which hopefully meant the man wasn't _butt_ naked..

He circled back around to where he found Remus' pants and parked. The others would be arriving soon. Janus pulled himself up on the car's roof and pulled out his phone.

. . . 

JD: Look for me on top of the car

Vi-: _read_

Pat(hug)Attack: Okie!!

Logan Sanders: Affirmative

Princey*: ~~I just wanna talk~~

Princey*: ~~Outta my imagination~~

Pat(hug)Attack: !!

Vi-: what??

JD: ...

Pat(hug)Attack: {{To me, its up to me}}

Pat(hug)Attack: {{Who I wanna be}}

JD: Stop.

Logan Sanders: I do not understand what you two are referencing.

. . .

Roman scoffed, catching up to Logan a few feet ahead of him. 

"Why don't I find that surprising, Specs?"

"Perhaps because.."

"Nope, nope, sarcasm," Roman insisted, putting his hand over Logan's mouth. "Rhetoric question."

Logan puffed and removed Roman's arm as the two joined the others by the chevy. 

"So what is so obvious, we'll know it when we see it?" Virgil questioned. 

Janus licked his lips and leaned back from his place on the roof. 

"That," Janus pointed toward the highway exit, " is about where Remus froggered across the street."

The others followed his line of slight toward the highway.

"In order, I found Remus' jacket" Janus shifted his finger further away from the highway, "shirt," shifted his finger again, "shoe," "shoe" "and then pants". Janus pointed at the parking space behind them. "It's practically a straight line. So where is Remus?"

Roman shifted his eyes to Logan before meeting Janus' eye again. "That way..?" he said lamely, pointing in the obvious direction.

Janus' face fell. "No, of course not," he replied dryly.

Logan scrunched and shifted his face. "Are you insinuating that Remus shifted his path in another direction..."

Virgil nudged Logan. "Sarcasm."

Logan paused.

"Ah, I see" Logan relaxed, "you spoke a falsehood to chastise in a humorous way."

"So, what is that way?" Patton asked.

Janus offered a hand. 

"See for yourself."

Patton eagerly used the running board to step up to see over the sea of vehicles. The others followed suit behind him.

"Is that a ferris wheel!?" Patton asked excitedly.

Across the street from the mall, the group could see a large gathering. Hundreds of people were enjoying food, drinks, and entertainment. 

"Yeah," Roman confirmed, " I think we found him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The car song reference:
> 
> Roman and Patton giggled as they found themselves tunneling deeper into the recommended videos trap. 
> 
> Janus and Virgil had already fallen asleep on the couch next to them, and Remus was getting food in the kitchen. Logan had gone to bed after the first movie ended.
> 
> "What's this one," Pat asked pressing the video.
> 
> They found themselves busting out giggles as a guy tried to climb on top of his car to sing a song on the roof with his guitar.
> 
> Remus jumped across them to watch along, throwing chips across the couch. 
> 
> "Remus!"
> 
> "You bitches giggly! Y'all should stay up like this more often."
> 
> Patton full on laughed as if that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.
> 
> "Okay, maybe it's time for bed," Roman conceded.
> 
> ""No, I'm comfy!"" Remus shrieked.
> 
> Virgil grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket, surprising everyone. 
> 
> Remus stared Virgil in the eye dead silent then shrieked louder than before alerting both Janus snd Logan from their slumbers.
> 
> "ShUt uP ReMuS!"
> 
> https://youtu.be/cCMYUlDpZjQ


	6. Chapter 6

"Look Remy, I am having trouble understanding why you're hesitating here." 

Remy stared blankly as the cast performed their routine. Duke had a ball when he had seen their special effects set up. Immediately began messing with the lights, sound effects, music, and set up. Remy would be more concerned if Emile hadn't been there monitoring, asking, and answering questions. 

Emile hugged his partner from behind and watched the newcomer discuss the routine with the team. The young man was gesturing wildly and the team was getting physically excited, showing more energy in their movements and adding in suggested changes.

Remy relaxed his shoulders and leaned into his partner's embrace. 

"I get what y'all mean. It's obvious everyone else is taken with him."

"But.."

"But," Remy continued. "He's in the moment. On the spot."

Emile turned his head to look at his partner questioningly.

"He does whatever pops into his head without thinking it through. It's dangerous."

Remy and Emile continued watching the rehearsal on stage. Emile thinking through his partner's words.

"You remember in Teen Titans Season 1, the team had trouble getting along and being able to work together."

Remy slumped.

"Babe.."

"It was difficult for all the team members to trust each other. It took mutual effort, experience, and discussion throughout the season for them to become a team."

Remy shrugged Emile off to look him in the eye.

"Were any of them possibly off their rocker?"

"Raven admitted herself dangerous and unworthy of being on the team."

"Yeah, but she had the maturity to try and control it."

Emile paused.

"Starfire was a literal alien to Earth and had to learn its customs."

"And then she challenged everything and tried to change set practices on a whim," Remy challenged.

Emile sighed.

"Robin had trained and knew exactly what to expect from his mentor. He had to learn how to work with different and far less mature types of people."

"Don't make this about me."

Emile looked at his partner sadly.

Remy groaned.

"Rem, what are we trying to do here?"

Remy rubbed his face.

"Seriously Emile?"

"I'm not saying you're wrong, and I will support your final decision," Emile assured him. "But I want you to really think this through."

Remy narrowed his eyes. 

"Fine, we're giving kids who need support a place to go," Remy sulked. "A place to belong and explore. A place they are allowed to explore and play and learn."

Emile chuckled.

"I'm not sure I've ever heard such an inspiring thought with such a pouty voice."

Remy rolled his eyes affectionately. He didn't much like admitting his own flaws, but he couldn't help but love the man who seemed to constantly helping him become better.

"He's not a kid though, Em. He's a grown ass adult, and it sounds like he's already got a support system at home."

Emile hummed.

"But given the right opportunity and trust, it's possible that Duke could be someone a kid might someday look up to. Someone who thinks themself different or weird. Duke brings in a whole new range of talent and experiences."

"His experience is part of the reason I am hesitant."

The two watched as Duke ran off stage.

"I think," Emile said softly, "that you have excellent points that can be addressed before final decisions are made."

Emile pulled Remy closer.

"I think," Emile continued, "that you care a lot about your team and the kids we're already brought in."

Remy's mouth twitched with a smirk.

"I think," Emile said, leaning his head forward, "that your passion is beautiful and your concern shows how much you care."

Remy scoffed and rested his head against Emile's.

"Bitch, I've got a reputation."

Emile smiled widely.

"Ah yes, my sassy frassy significant other. How could I forget?"

The door slammed open, causing the two to jump. 

"NATE WANTS... OH! I GOTCHA!!" Duke winked and shot a few fingerguns. "Y'ALL KEEP GOING, I'LL PUT A SOCK ON THE DOOR."

The door slammed shut.

Remy, red, charged out after Remus who was pulling off one of Nate's borrowed sneakers.

Remy grabbed the shoe and threw it at the retreating figure.

"WE'RE PLATONIC YOU ASSHOLE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick tw note: Remus meets a fan of the show and makes her uncomfortable in his own Remus way, but he doesnt get inappropriate with her and it all turns out well. 
> 
> However she does start to feel uncomfortable in the middle so get ready for that second hand squirm  
> . . .  
> If you want to skip, look for the break as shown on the line above

"Alright team, we're on in thirty." The team dispersed leaving Remus alone off stage. 

Remus was having a fantastic time. Remus really enjoyed hanging out with Nate all day, and messing with Emile and Remy was a whole bucket of laughs. But now everyone was super focused on the show. And no one was paying attention to him.

Emile had invited Remus to sit up at the top with him during the show so Remus could see the special effects. But honestly Remus it already seen it during rehearsal, and even got to mess with it quite a bit, so the novelty pretty much has worn off.

Remus wandered around the stage, bored. Curious, Remus began to consider climbing the curtains to the rigged jungle above, but he had already explored via the boring route. Eventually an exit appeared, and he followed the door out.

Blinded temporarily as he transitioned from the dark back stage to the outside world, Remus looked around for something interesting to do. There were a lot of booths set up. Remus had helped Remy's team to set up quite a few of the booths throughout the afternoon. There were a lot of carnival games, places to buy tickets, sugary sweets, and rides set up across the parking lot.

Remus looked around to find something to eat. All he had this morning was a peanut butter and jalapeno tortilla wrap. Everything was pretty much concession stand conventional. Remus longed for the crazy food atrocities Jan bought him at the county fair last year. Maybe he should get a food fryer, and start his own booth this year. He could even make it a contest to see who could make the most interesting fried food combination. Judged by Fried Dukey himself, of course!

"Remus!" 

A voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh my gosh! Remus Sanders!?"

Remus put on his favorite maniacle grin and spun around in a pirouette, sporting classic creativity twins arm gesture. 

"Please," his voice rumbled, "call me Dukey."

A young teen ran closer pulling her friends arm in tow.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool! I love y'alls show!" the girl cried out hopping.

She pulled her friend closer.

"Can we get a selfie with you?"

"Are you KIDDING? Open that phone up wide girl!"

The girl squealed through her grin, and handed over her phone, a terrible idea really.

Biting his tongue with his grin, Remus opened up her YouTube app and pulled up her profile.

"A reaction channel huh?"

"Uh.." The girl squirmed and gave a confused look to the man looking through her videos.

"Dude, not cool," the girl's friend spoke up.

The girl placated her friend before answering Remus.

"Uh yeah, I analyze and react to a lot of Thomas' content."

Remus hummed dangerously.

"Bright Nuts! Hold on!"

The girl and her friend watched unsure as Remus dialed a number.

"GeRMY!! Bo Bermy! You'll never guess where I am right now, but YOU've been called forward to the chopping block, of FANdom! Good LUCK!!!"

Remy ended the call and immediately began messing with the phone again.

"Um.. Remus, Dukey, can we get that photo.?"

Remus finished some typing and pulled the phone in front of the three.

"Oh Hell No, I've got to show off my NEW BEST FRIEND!"

The girl looked at the screen to see they were livestreaming. 

She was livestreaming with Remus Sanders on her channel. 

This was probably the craziest thing to ever happen.

"And now to try the terrible cuisine of this no star estate!" Remus narrated to the camera leading _princessrileyluvsRo_ toward a group of trash cans. 

. . .

"Thomas?"

**"Hey Virge, quick question.. has Remus taken his meds today?"**

Virgil paled slightly.

"Oh no.. why?"

"Vee," Roman inquired.

 **"He just called me from an unknown number, and was sounding pretty heightened**."

"Did he say where he was?"

**"No, but I think he wants me to find him? He said something about the fandom calling I guess, and wished me luck.."**

Virgil groaned and turned towards Roman.

"Your brother makes no fucking sense."

Roman started.

"Wait, is that him?" 

Roman grabbed the phone.

"Remus!?"

**"Ah no Roman, it's Thomas."**

Virgil watched Roman's shoulders drop. 

"Oh uh, did you hear from the disorganized disaster?"

**"Yeah, I was telling Virgil, he just called, but just said something about the fandom calling me forward? And challenged me to find him."**

Roman scrunched his brows.

**"I was calling because he seemed a little more unhinged than normal. I wanted to check on him, but he's not answering whatever phone he used."**

Roman straightened and called over to the two leading the group to the suspected location of their friend across the street.

"Pat, has Remus taken his meds?"

Patton cocked his head and met eyes with Logan, frowning.

"I gave it to him this morning, but.." Patton looked down, "I didn't see him take it personally, no."

Logan chimed in. 

"In addition, Virgil wouldn't have given Remus his after lunch dosage due to his escape after their morning yoga session."

Roman slapped his forehead.

"Great."

"Um guys, Quil just sent us a link.."

Janus put his phone out so the others could see.

**"Well obviously the R o stands for Remus!Obviously! Really anon it's right in front of your face."**

**"Yeah sure thing, totally."**

**"Ah ha, so you admit I am your favorite side! You heard it here first folks. Now as my numbero unado fan, what would you rate the trash taco?"**

**"You'll have trash for brains if you think I'm letting her eat that."**

**"Hahaa, TOO LATE! THAT TRADE WAS MADE YEARS AGO"**

Logan pulled out his phone.

"Roman, ask Thomas if it is possible for him to come here. The rest of us will use the stream to try and find the Duke.


End file.
